


THE BOY

by Ryu406717



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Kim Mingyu, M/M, Paranormal, Top Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu406717/pseuds/Ryu406717
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, the most popular boy in his university.....bumped with a taller and tan skinned boy, which was popular too because of his coldness....the boy left him with his books scattered on the floor."Why even his stare looked intimidating?"Jeon Wonwoo doesn't know if the boy could see "everything".
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI! 
> 
> This is me /woo o o o–don't sing please/
> 
> I've just made my first published meanie FF coming into the wattpad world a few weeks ago /what/ in Indonesian language.
> 
> It called The Boy. This fiction was inspired by Insidious movies, The Conjuring movies, and S.I.D on Webtoon.
> 
> Those were some different part from the Indonesian version one.
> 
> You would be find it cringe or crack to the deepest core 😂 
> 
> So...
> 
> Let's take a ride~

"Good Morning, Wonwoo-oppa." Many girls in the hallway greeted a 182cm talled boy.

Jeon Wonwoo is the most popular boy in his university. Yeah. A university with many faculties and majors. Thousands student.

Why?

It's because of his handsome but beautiful face, tall and well-builded body. Even though he just showed up his flat expressions for everybody. Everyone would say that he is really cool. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Don't get on my way. Go."

Wonwoo always hated the times when girls were approaching him.

"What? Won? Seriously? They're kinda hot."  
Hoshi stated.  
"Please, take them away from me, Hostar."  
Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

Beside of him, there's another boy from a different faculty, he actually is popular. It's because he is 187cm talled and have a tanned skin. But he doesn't care about that. He just keeping away from the others and gave a cold expressions.

After all this two years, Wonwoo's curious about what kind of person is that boy. 

Because, for the first time in Wonwoo's life, a boy doesn't care about his popularity and left Wonwoo with his intimidating stare.


	2. [1] Bumped

Brugg

Someone bumped onto Wonwoo's shoulder so that his books were fall to the ground.

"HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Wonwoo asked the dark grey haired boy who walked away after bumped him.

"He doesn't even say sorry." Wonwoo sighed then took up all his books from the ground.

"Hey, Won. What's up?" Hoshi asked.  
"Nothing. Just someone bumped onto me."  
"So?" Jun asked.  
"What's so?"  
"You seems.. curious about something.." Woozi said.  
"No. I just curious why he doesn't even care to say sorry."  
"Oh.. He.."

"Let us help you then."

"Mingyu, I saw you bumped onto Wonwoo-hyung." Seokmin said while they're in the class.

Mingyu just hummed.

"How brave are you even don't say sorry to him." Minghao added.

"Do I look I care?"

Seokmin and Minghao laugh. They like this moment when they roasted Mingyu for things even though they know that Mingyu is really doesn't care about anything.

They then ate their lunch. Minghao and Seokmin always talking about anything, and then three other students joined them.

"Hi, Hyungies!" A boy named Seungkwan shouted at them.

Mingyu, without even looking up to see them, already cupped his ears before Seungkwan shouted at them.

"Can you just lowering your volume for awhile, Boo?" Vernon protested.

Then they're laughing (without Mingyu absolutely).

"Just sit, then. We already have finished our lunch." Minghao said.  
"Ah. No, hyung. We're just want to buy some drink here and got back to our class." Dino responded.  
"Ohhh. Okay, then."

"May we asked you something, Mingyu-hyung?" Dino asked.  
"What?"  
"Just Mingyu? How about us?" Seokmin sounds jealous.  
"Yeah. Just Mingyu-hyungie." Vernon smiled.

"We need hugs." Seungkwan pouted.  
"We're kinda sad." Vernon added, pouted.  
"We got a not so-well grade for our last test." Dino added, pouted, too.

Mingyu then hugged them one by one, patting their back and said, "You have did well."

They then all smiled widely.

"Thank you, hyung!"  
"Mingyu-hyung saranghaeyo."  
The three musketeers were doing a big love sign.

Mingyu hummed.

"Bye, Hyungies!"  
"Bye, dongsaengies!"

"Mingyu, I wanna hug too.." Seokmin said.  
"No."  
"Waeyooo?"  
"No."

"Be patient, Seok. Hahaha. Oh- Min, Me and Seokmin had a class in 10 minutes, we-"  
"Seokmin and I, Minghao."  
"Y-yeah. Seokmin and I." Minghao rolled his eyes. "Why even I became your friends all this time." Minghao packed his lunch box. "We're going to leave you."  
"Bye." Yeah. That's all Mingyu's said.

"Wait." Seokmin stopped.  
"What?"  
"Please come with us to the music class." Seokmin begged.  
"No." Mingyu refused.  
"I know you can sing."  
"No."  
"Dino said that you were great when you danced." Minghao added.  
"No."  
"Yeah. Minghao's right. Vernon also did tell us that you also good at rapping, too."  
"No."

Minghao and Seokmin were sighed.

"Okay. Okay. Whatever you want, Your Kim the Majesty Mingyu." Minghao patted Mingyu's shoulder.

"So. Bye, Mingyu."  
"Bye."

At the other side, someone has watching him along this lunch time.

"Won. What are these books for?" Hoshi opened a topper book.  
"It's for Mr. Jung's class. He asked me some help to bring these books for hime meanwhile he still was lecturing a class."  
"Wow. That's a nice of you, Won." Jun praised him.  
"Yeah. So that I'll got some extra positive points for the first exam."   
Wonwoo smiled.  
"What are you, Won? A licker, from that Resident Evil games?" Woozi jokingly asked him.  
"Shut up you three."

"Oh. And.. do you still doesn't want us to tell you his name?" Woozi's words made Wonwoo frowned.  
"What?"  
"You seems looking for him all the time. Kinda protective boyfriend."  
Hoshi chuckled.  
"No. I'll ask him by myself.

Then Wonwoo approached him.

"What's your name?" Wonwoo sat in front of him.

He doesn't even looking up to see Wonwoo.

"Why are you so annoying?"

That boy was just humming.

"Why don't you say anything?"

Silence...

"Why don't you look at me?"

The boy smacked the table and stood up. He looked at Wonwoo for a second and left him.

"Jeez. That boy."


	3. [2] Roommate

Mingyu gets in his room and sighs hard.

He rolls his eyes and throws his bag to the desk.

"Hi?" Wonwoo greets him.

Mingyu is going to the bathroom to take a bath then he throw himself onto his bed.

"Why don't you even care to say hi to your new roommate?"

No answers, Wonwoo.

"Okay. Good night, Kim Mingyu-ssi."

"So you are now Kim Mingyu's roommate, huh?" Woozi says as he swallows his chips.  
"Yeah."  
"Really?"  
"Uh-huh." Wonwoo still focuses on his book.  
"How much did you pay the dorm principal, Won?" Jeonghan asks.  
"Nothing. Just a little threat. The only one slot left was in his room after all."

"I've never heard that Kim Mingyu ever had a few roommate." Jun states.  
"He actually had some. But they could only stand for 3 or 5 days." Joshua admits.  
"They said that Kim Mingyu is insane, and he is never talked to them." Scoups replies.  
"They also said that his room is scary, just like in the horror movies." Jeonghan agrees.  
"Yeah. They said that they couldn't even sleep well, just like... something bothering them." Joshua adds them.

"Hmm.. Interesting.." Wonwoo closes his book.

"Let us see how long you could survive there." Woozi says savagely then they're all laugh.

"Don't.. Please.. don't.."

Wonwoo is still working on his 10-paged paper. The day has changed a few minutes ago.

But, something made him stop.

No.

It's someone.

Wonwoo turns his seat and sees Mingyu with beads of sweat on his face.

"No.. Don't bother him.."

Wonwoo approaches him and taps Mingyu's shoulder.

"Kim? Wake up."

"NO. DON'T DO THAT! NOO!"

Mingyu suddenly wakes up. His face is all red and his eyes are teary.

"Hey. What happened?"  
"Jeon. P-please. Leave me for- for awhile."  
"What? Why don't you go outside instead?"  
"BECAUSE YOU TOOK MY PLACE!"

Wonwoo gasps.

Mingyu's gaze became wistful.

"J-jeon. I.. I am sorry.." Mingyu bites his bottom lip.

Wonwoo nods smoothly.

"That's okay. Just tell me when you are done."

Wonwoo then gets out from the room and closes the door. He sits on the table in front of their room and waits.

He hears sobs...

...and Mingyu's mumbling voices in the middle of the sobbing.

"Why even he looks really hot when he was all sweaty and bit his lip?" Wonwoo says abruptly.

But, he then fiercely shakes his head.

"What. What. What. What did I say?"

"Jeon Wonwoo."  
"Yes, Sir?"  
"Late. Get out from the class."  
"Wh-what?"  
"You are late, Jeon Wonwoo."  
"But- Sir? I-" Wonwoo sees his watch then sighs hard. "I am sorry, Sir."  
"See you next week!"

Wonwoo knows that his friends were in their classes at the moment.

He feels bored and goes to the library.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am." Wonwoo greets the librarian quietly.  
"Good afternoon, Wonwoo." She smiles.

When he gets the book he has been searching for, he goes to the window which has an inside balcony with pillows.

And he sees someone.

That golden skinned person.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?" Wonwoo asks.  
"Of course, yes." Mingyu replies without even looking at Wonwoo's eyes.  
"But, I don't care. Hahaha." Wonwoo teases him then Mingyu rolls his eyes.

"By the way, Kim. I'll be late this night. I will be working on a group tasks."  
"Hm."

"Hey. Do you know what? This girl was feeling down. And you know what? I'll help her to take her own life."

"I'm gonna help him kill his brother. And then he would get his popularity."

"Don't.. Don't bother them.."

In this night, Mingyu is still in his way back to the dorm.

His eyes getting red. He feels headache.

When he arrives at his room and locks it, Mingyu throws his bag on the desk and falls down on his knees with hands presses his temples.

He shuts his eyes fiercely and cries quietly.

"Leave them alone!"

After he shouted, something hits his nape then he passed out.

"Let me drop the eumak! Wow wow wo- WHAT?!"

It has to be his beautiful night, but it has changed into something else.

Wonwoo throws his carry and squats down on Mingyu's side.

"Kim?" Wonwoo taps Mingyu's arm.

"You're not going to sleep on the floor right?"

Wonwoo shakes Mingyu's body.

"Mingyu. Come on. It isn't funny."

There is no response from Mingyu.

Wonwoo touches Mingyu's forehead and neck.

"His temperature is really hot. He absolutely passed out."

Wonwoo then carries him up and lies him down to the bed.


	4. [3] Nothing

"Aish.." Mingyu groans when he finally up.

The sun has warming his room up.

Wonwoo who was reading a book, then sits on Mingyu's bed.

"You're finally wake up." Wonwoo touches Mingyu's forehead for awhile.  
"What happened?"  
"You were fainted, and your temperature was really hot. I bet you're feel dizzy."

Mingyu is looking down.

Wonwoo left him for a moment and bring a tray of food and drink.

"Before you could say anything, I'll tell you a few things. One. I know you don't have a class today, so, you have to get a better rest. Two. I don't have any classes today, too, because my lecturer couldn't teach us. So, I'll take care of you. Three. I don't accept any refusal. Four. I know I can't cook as delicious as you do, but I made something, and you have to eat it, because you are absolutely hungry as hell right now based on your pale face and lips."

There is nothing he can denies, so, he nods.

Wonwoo helps Mingyu to sits on his bed and feed him.

"So, what happened to you, Mingyu?"  
Mingyu shakes his head.  
"What did your head shaking means? You don't know or you don't want to tell me?"  
"Someone hit my nape-" Mingyu shakes his head again. "No. It's nothing."  
"Mingyu. I know you were lying, but, okay, then."

"Nah. Come on, you have to lay down and get rest again. Your temperature seems better."

Wonwoo helps him and caresses Mingyu's forehead.

"Now, sleep, hmm.. You have your thesis class tommorow morning. I know you're not going to miss it, so, your health have to be better."

Mingyu nods.

Wonwoo then brings the tray.

"Thank you."

Wonwoo stops his feet, then turns his head and smiles.

"You're welcome, Mingyu."

"Hi, Won."  
"Hi, guys."  
"Whoa. Since when you made your packed meal?" Hoshi sees the lunch box.  
"I know I can't make it, so, don't make it too obvious."  
"And then?"  
"It's Kim Mingyu."  
"WHAT?!"

\-----  
Wonwoo opened his eyes and found out that the window has opened. He then went to the bathroom and smelled a delicious food when he finished.

Kruuukkk krukk

Well, there was choir in Wonwoo's stomach.

"Jeon?"  
"Y-yes?" Wonwoo stuttered.

'Why did I become nervous?!'

"Eat this." Mingyu served a box of Kimchi Fried Rice.  
"Are you serious?"  
"No."  
"Aish." Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

Mingyu sighed hard.

"I'll give it to my friends, then."  
"Wait. Wait. Yes. Mingyu, Yes. I'll eat the food."  
\-----

"How was it taste?" Hoshi asks.  
"As good as chefs handsmade."  
"He wasn't poisoning you, right?" Woozi added.  
"What? No. Why though?" Wonwoo squints.  
"Well, nobody knows if he wants to shift you from the Earth." Jun laughs.  
"Of course he's not-"

"WONWOO OPPA!"  
"WONWOO SUNBAENIM!"

"Where did I live now? Is it hell?" Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

"Don't you dare to touch me!"  
Wonwoo breaks the crowds.

"Give me one of those girls, Won." Jun jokes.  
"Oh. If you want, take them all. I don't need them." Wonwoo states.

His friends were all sighed.

"Do you really hate them?" Woozi asks one last time.  
"Yes, I do."

"We're not joking, Won."  
"Do I look I was joking at that point? Guys.. I thought y'all have already got my point." Wonwoo rolls his eyes. "End of conversation. I gotta go." Wonwoo packs his things and left them.

"So.. Are you have already done?"  
"We are done, Kim-sunbaenim."  
"Okay. The last one. Write it down on your book, phone, and your memory. Are you ready for it?"  
"Wait, sunbaenim."  
"Please wait us, sunbaenim."  
"Okay. Be quick."  
"Yeah. We are ready."  
"Okay. Please write an essay about Confusian's philosophical teaching. Write after you read things and then you could also ask anything you that you can't understand at the moment. I just need one page with the letterhead and bibliography. Calibri pt. 11, space single 1."  
"We wrote it, Kim-sunbaenim."  
"Good. See you next week."  
"WHAT?!" All person in the class shouted.

"What's what?" Mingyu asks.  
"The class is done, sunbaenim?"  
"Yeah. Class dismissed. Do you want me to add some tasks?"

All the people in the class' eyes were glared.  
"NO, KIM-SUNBAENIM! THANK YOU!"  
"SEE YOU NEXT WEEK, KIM-SUNBAENIM!"  
"GOOD MORNING, KIM-SUNBAENIM!"  
"Yeah."


	5. [4] Start

Kriiing

Kriiing

"Hello?" Wonwoo picks up the call.  
"Hello, My son! It's momma."

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, but still trying to acts as a happy person.

"Hello, Mom! What have you been?"  
"The same thing as usual. I used to go with your father around the world."  
"Wow. Fun."  
"Ow.. Please, don't be sad."  
"Haha. I am not."  
"By the way... We missed you so much, Wonwoo. Can you ride home today?"  
"Ah. I'll try. But, yes, I can."  
"Oh. Thank you. We are waiting for you here!"  
"Okay, Mom. See you there."  
"See you!"

He turns his phone off.

"What the.. Aish.."

He then tries to find his roommate.

"Ah. There."

"Dino. Vernon. Seungkwan." Wonwoo calls them and they turn their body.

"Oh. Wonwoo-sunbaenim."  
"What's up, sunbaenim?"  
"Did you guys see Mingyu?"  
"No. We don't even saw him today."   
"Really? I already have searching him and found him nowhere."  
"A! I know. He is possibly at the dorm's garden."  
"Okay. Thank you!"

Wonwoo then walks to the garden

Wonwoo found what he has been searching for.

'He looked really beautiful in the middle of the flowers garden.' Wonwoo smiles.

"Hi, Mingyu." Wonwoo stands on Mingyu's side.

Mingyu opens his eyes and turns his head.

"Hm."  
"I just want to let you know that I am not going to comeback tonight. I am going to meet my parents. Do you want something from Changwon?"

Mingyu shakes his head.

"Okay, then. See you.. Uhm.. See you soon..?"

Mingyu nods.

"Hello? It's Wonwoo." Wonwoo knocks the door.  
"Wonwoo." Wonwoo's dad opens the door.  
"Oh.. Hi, Dad." Wonwoo smiles.  
"Oh. My son, Wonwoo!" His mom hugs him. "We missed you so much."  
"Yeah. I missed you guys, too."  
"Come in!"

They are all in a new restaurant near the dorm. They gathered there because they want to learn from Mingyu to type essays.

It's because Dino, Seungkwan, and Vernon are in their first year, and Seokmin also Minghao are in their second year. Only Mingyu is in his forth year a.k.a his last year.

"Mingyu-hyung?"  
"Hm?"  
"What about queer person?"  
"If you're asking me the definition of that, search it on Google then."  
"No. What do you think about that?"  
"Nothing."  
"Do you think they're problematic?"  
"If you're think that they're problematic, you're the real toxic."  
"Why, hyung?"  
"You don't have to be a gay to be a queer person. You don't have to be a transgendered person to be a queer person. Did you get my point?"  
"Yeah. I do, hyung."

Dino is looking down.

"Why did you ask that, Lee?"  
"It's.. It's because.. I like someone.. A male."  
"And then?"  
"I am afraid."  
"About what?"  
"About what others would think."  
"I know you, Dino. Just.. just don't care about 'em. If you need it, tell him that you like him. At least, it could make you relieved."  
"Saranghae, Mingyu-hyung. I am happy to have a brother like you." Dino hugs Mingyu.  
"Uhm.. Yeah. Me, too."

"Hyung. Do you know why I finally realized that I like him?"  
"I don't."  
"It's because he made my heart beating faster everytime I am with him. So, hyung. If you were with someone then your heart was beating faster, one of the reasons is that you like that person or even you were in love with the person."  
"What's your point?"  
"Aish. Nothing, hyung. Nothing." Dino rolls his eyes.

They are laughing so hard, without Mingyu who just nodding his head.

"Kim Mingyu. You looked having fun here, huh?"

Mingyu gasps and make the others worry.

"What happened, Mingyu?"  
"Nothing. I think I gotta go to the dorm now."  
"Ah. Okay. Do you want us to come with you?"  
"No. No. You don't have to. Bye." Mingyu packs his things and left them.

"Oh. Look who was having fun with his friend."

"Don't you dare to touch them." Mingyu feels a sligh ache in his head.

"So, what you're gonna do for us, huh?"

"You are really brave like your father, Kim Mingyu."

"And you know what happened to a man who doesn't fear us?"

"He died. And his family died after him. Do you want to see it again how your family died?"

"We don't have to ask you, because we will show you that."

"No. No. Don't you dare to- ARRGHHH!"


	6. [5] Crazy

  
"We are going to have a dinner." His dad suddenly says.  
"Okay."  
"No. I mean, tomorrow, with one of my friend' family."  
Wonwoo is humming.  
  
"I just want you to meet the child of your father's friend." His mom says while they enjoyed dinner.  
"All right. Besides, I only have to meet them, right?" Wonwoo nods slightly.  
  
"His daughter is beautiful. She is also kind. Momma met her. She is very polite. And.. she is suitable to be your wife soon."  
  
Wonwoo stops his hand.  
  
"What do you really want?"  
"I want you to marry her." His mom states.

Wonwoo stops his eating activities.

"Didn't I tell you that I don't want an arranged marriage?" Wonwoo sees into his mom's eyes intensely.  
"I can't wait to see you married, Wonwoo."  
"Nah. You could have ask Hangyul."

Wonwoo gets up from the chair.

"I am leaving."  
"But this is your home, Wonwoo."  
"No. This is your house because you can do whatever you want here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
"Kim Mingyu. Your sister is beautiful."  
  
"Don't.."  
Mingyu leans on the wall.  
  
"Kim Mingyu. Your mother is very attractive."  
  
"No. Not my mother."  
He sits hunker down so that his head is close to his knees.  
  
"Kim Mingyu. Your father is very handsome. Is that what makes your grandmother didn't let your father became the next of her kind?"  
  
"Please don't.. He is my father ..."  
Mingyu presses both sides of his temple.  
  
"Kim Mingyu. If I had a child with your mother, my child would become a beautiful person."  
  
"NO!"

"Your sister is still sealed. What if I opened it?"

"DO NOT TOUCH MY SISTER!"

"*sobs*.. Don't .."

Mingyu cries. His head hurts. He doesn't know how to prevent that from happening.

"DON'T DISTURB MY FAMILY!" Mingyu shouts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why the hell they still won't understand me that I don't need an arranged marriage?!" Wonwoo shouts while he is driving his car.  
  
"I already have someone."  
  
"I don't need anybody."  
  
"I like him."  
  
"How to take his heart?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"*sobs*.. Don't.."  
  
'Wait. Whose voice is that?' Wonwoo thinks.  
  
Wonwoo opens his dorm door and locks it again.  
  
"DON'T DISTURB MY FAMILY!"  
  
"Mingyu."  
Wonwoo gasps.  
  
  
  
Wonwoo throws his things on the floor and reaching up to Mingyu who was on the corner of their shared room.  
  
Mingyu's body is trembling.  
  
He is crying really hard even his breath seems heavy.  
  
"Kim?"  
  
"DON'T! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Mingyu avoids him.  
  
"Mingyu. It's me, Wonwoo."  
  
Wonwoo then cupped Mingyu's cheeks.  
  
Mingyu opens his eyes and their eyes met.  
  
Wonwoo sees anger, fear, and hatred at the same time in Mingyu's gaze.  
  
"Hey.. Are you okay?"  
"J-jeon.. *sobs* It hurts.."  
"What's hurting you?"  
  
Mingyu shakes his head. He doesn't know how to tell Wonwoo.  
  
"Do you have any medicine?"  
"No.. *sobs*"  
  
Wonwoo hears Mingyu's hisses. He tries to endures his pain.  
  
Wonwoo sees Mingyu's tears.  
  
"Hey.. Mingyu.. What should I do?"  
"I.. *sobs* I just want to.. *sobs* sleep.."  
"Is that really okay?"  
Mingyu nods.  
  
"Okay. Let me help you then."  
  
Wonwoo helps him to lay down on Mingyu's bed.  
  
Without Mingyu's permission, Wonwoo lays down on Mingyu's side and hugs him tight. Wonwoo lets Mingyu's head lays on his shoulder and he himself drowns his face onto Mingyu's fluffy hair.  
  
  
  
He waits until Mingyu was getting calm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Wonwoo knows that Mingyu has done crying...  
  
"Gyu?"  
"Hm."  
"Oh. Okay. The Kim Mingyu is back."  
  
Mingyu clicks his tongue.  
  
Wonwoo giggles.  
  
"So, can you tell me why the hell your body scent is really masculine, but your hair smells like a baby's scent?"  
  
Mingyu pinches Wonwoo's stomach.  
  
"Gyu? Why you pinched me?"  
  
Mingyu rolls his eyes..  
  
..sighs hard.  
  
"Hyung?"  
"Wait. What time is it?"  
"I don't kno-"  
"It's the first time The Kim Mingyu called me hyung."  
  
Mingyu cutely pouts, without he himself knows.  
  
"Aish. Gyu~ You are so cute! Did you know that?"  
"I am done talking to you."  
"Wait. Wait. Wait. Okay. I'll listen to you. What's up?"  
  
"Uhm.."  
  
"Do you scared of ghosts?"  
"No, I don't."  
"What if they are really exsist?"  
"I know that. But I've told you before that I am not scared of them."

"And, what if I tell you that there's someone who always following you everywhere you go?"  
"Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
Mingyu sighs then he sits on the bed. Wonwoo follows him.  
  
"Do you have a brother?"  
"Yeah. It's been a year since he was gone. His name is..."  
"...Hangyul." Mingyu says that name at the same time with Wonwoo.  
  
Wonwoo frowns.   
  
"How could you.. how could you know that? We've never told anybody except the police—”  
"It's because he is here."  
  
Wonwoo shakes his head.  
  
"No, He is not."  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"You are crazy, Mingyu."  
"I know."  
  
"Wait. Are you serious?"  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Mingyu suddenly hisses. He feels the pain again.  
  
"Are you okay, Gyu?" Wonwoo worries him.  
  
Mingyu touches Wonwoo's temple.  
  
Wonwoo feels complacent with Mingyu's eyes then he closes his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
"HANGYUL?!"


	7. [6] Special

"HANGYUL?!"  
Wonwoo screams as soon as he sees his brother. His dead brother spirit.

"Oh my goodness. Hyung! Since when you became this loud?" Hangyul covers his ears.  
"Is this really you? My brother? Gyeollie-ah?"  
"100% Yes, but my dead version."  
"Oh my!"

Wonwoo hugs Hangyul tightly for a moment.

"Where have you been?"  
"My body? In the grave. My spirit? Always with you."  
"Why, Gyeollie?"  
"I haven't finished some missions."  
"What?"  
"You can't understand that."  
"But.. You were-"  
"Dead. Yeah. I know that, hyung."  
"How could you- How could I-"  
"Shhttt... I haven't much time for this."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I told you. You can't understand this."  
"Why why why?"  
"No answers for you, hyung. But, please.. Please, look after Kim Mingyu."  
"And why is that?"  
"He is special. He left you after you two bumped each other, it's because He saw me. Our eyes met!"  
"But- There's nothing special.."  
"Then? What is he? How could him saw me? How could him let us gathered here? You do know that we shouldn't have met."  
"Yeah. I know that. But-"  
"Always be the Jeon Wonwoo who doesn't scared of the ghosts."  
"Hangyul- NO!"

Degg

Wonwoo's back to his body.

As soon as his soul collected, he sees Mingyu's nose bleeding and his body is getting weaker.

"Wait. Mingyu."

Wonwoo take an ice pack from the freezer and covers it with a small towel. He gives it to Mingyu's nose.

"Mingyu. Are you okay?"

Mingyu nods.

"But, who are you? Who are you exactly, Kim Mingyu?"

Mingyu gasps. He then avoids Wonwoo's stare.

"I- I am no one.."  
"Don't. Lie. To. Me."

Mingyu stares at Wonwoo's eyes.

His eyes are once again full with amger, fear, and hatred.

"SO WHAT DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I AM A PARANORMAL? A PSYCHIC? OR EVEN A SHAMAN?!"

His words shuts Wonwoo's mouth.

"Hyung.. I am- I am sorry.." Mingyu's stare become wistful.

Wonwoo strokes Mingyu's cheek gently, then he smiles.

"It's okay, Gyu. I shouldn't have snapped you. It's my fault. I am sorry, Gyu."

"I just- I just need a normal life. Working. Studying. Things." 

Mingyu gives back the towel to Wonwoo so he place it onto the desk.

He looks down.

"Spirits.. They- they screwed my life. My family were dead because of them."  
"Did you try to report that to the police?"  
"What for? So that they could make fun of me? No, hyung. I couldn't. I can't. They can't bare any mystical problem."

Mingyu suddenly hisses, bites his bottom lip, and closes his eyes.

"What is happening?"  
"They- they are- they are coming again."  
"Why? How?"  
"They hate it when- when I told someone about them.. I shouldn't have told you about this at the first place. They- they will-"

Wonwoo cupped Mingyu's cheeks and looks straight to his eyes.

"Mingyu, look at me!"

Their eyes meet.

"I am okay. I will be okay. I always will be."

Mingyu shakes his head.

'No. Something bad would happen to Wonwoo.' Mingyu shuts his eyes.

"Gyu. I know you were doubting me. But, trust me... I told you before that I am not afraid of them, right?"  
"But, hyung-"  
"No buts."

"Now, sleep. You need rest. I am right here beside you." Wonwoo ruffles Mingyu's head.

Mingyu looks down and bites his bottom lip.

'Did he just making fun of my hormones? He's freaking sexy when he did that!' Wonwoo holds back his mind, because if he did what his hormones want, Mingyu would have kick him out of their shared room.

Mingyu nods. Then they two lay down themselves onto the bed.

Wonwoo hugs Mingyu so that Mingyu's head on his chest and he drowns his face onto Mingyu's fluffy hair.

"Did you hear my heartbeat, Gyu?"  
"Uh-hm.."  
"Then, focus on me. Don't let them bother you."

Wonwoo opens his eyes as the sunlight has coming through the windows to their room.

He feels amazed with the man in front of him.

The sun really kisses his skin beautifully.

'Kim Mingyu...'  
'...that sun kissed skin...'  
'... masculine...'  
'...really hot...'  
'...but somehow he became a cutie...'  
'...handome.'  
'Oh! His fluffy hair!'  
'Humm.. He is adorable.'

"I know that I am handsome, hyung." Mingyu says as he still closes his eyes.

"Yes. I am agree with that." Wonwoo smiles and nods his head.

"Wait- What?!" Mingyu frowns.

"May I bite you?" Wonwoo smirks.

Jedugg

Mingyu pushes Wonwoo so he falls down onto the floor.

He then stands up, stomps his left feet once, and walks to the bathroom.

"I am serious, Gyu. You are really cute!"

"SHUT UP!" Mingyu shouts from the bathroom

"BUT, I DON'T WANT TO, KIM!"

Wonwoo chuckles.


	8. [7] Is it?

"Hi, Gyu!" Wonwoo taps Mingyu's shoulder while the mentioned boy was focused on reading a book at his favorite place, the inside balcony with pillows.  
"Oh mY gOD, hYuNG!!" Mingyu slaps Wonwoo's arm with his book.

Wonwoo hisses. He feels a slight pain.

"Kim. Turn down your volume." That's madame Ji's voice.  
"Uhm.. I am sorry, Madame."

Then Wonwoo laughs.

"Shhttt... That's why I told you not to shout at me." Wonwoo giggles.  
"When was you tell me that?!" Mingyu slaps Wonwoo again with his book, but, this time, Wonwoo's face.

"Aish. Mingyu. It kinda hurting me, you know..."  
"I know that. That's why I did that."

Wonwoo sits beside Mingyu after Mingyu rolls his eyes and continue to read the book. 

"Min-"  
"What. Do. You. Want. ?."  
"Haish. Come on, Kim Mingyu. It's been 3 months since the first day I became your roommate."  
"Uh-hm. I don't even care about that."  
"Yeah. But, I do. I do care about that, because I always watching your lifeless life."  
"What do you mean?" Mingyu stops his reading activity.  
"Why your life was really boring?"  
"Which side you called boring?"  
"Kitchen, library, kitchen, library, studydesk, garden, studydesk, garden, library, kitchen. That's your life."  
"What do you really want?"  
"Kim your highness Mingyu.. What if we get the hell out of here?"  
"Then?"  
"I.. I don't.. I don't know.." Wonwoo seems like thinking about something so hard.

Mingyu rolls his eyes and continue to read the book.

After a few minutes, Wonwoo grabs Mingyu's hand and drags him out of the building.

"Let go of my hand!" Mingyu says as they reach the parking lot and fiercely freeing up himself from Wonwoo.

"What happened, really, Jeon?"  
"The point is, we gotta go out from this place."

Wonwoo holds Mingyu's hand and takes him to his car.

"I haven't returned the books yet."  
"Someone will returns them later."  
"I haven't tidied up the books."  
"Someone will tidies them up later."  
"I haven't marked the last read page on that books."  
"I'm really sure your freaking smart brain remembers it, Kim Mingyu. Calm down and follow me."

After a few hours, they arrived at a restaurant.

Wonwoo wraps his hand on Mingyu's waist, which is made Mingyu had a five seconds heart attack.

"Good afternoon, Mister.. Did you make a reservation?" A young lady greets them.  
"Yes, I did. The one with the name Jeon Wonwoo."  
"Please wait for a while, Mr. Jeon." The young lady checks the computer. "Mr Jeon Wonwoo. The room number 7 in the second floor has ready to be served."  
"Thank you."

Wonwoo takes Mingyu to the told room.

There is a room with foods around the wall and a desk with stoves in the middle of the room.

Mingyu can't say a word.

"Mingyu?"  
"Uhm. Yeah?"  
"Why? Do you didn't like this kind of place?"  
"No, that's not- How could I hate this place.."  
"So.. What happened?"  
"Nothing.. Why did you take me to this restaurant?"  
"Because I know that you can handle this things so I want you to come with me."

Mingyu rolls his eyes.

"Come on, Gyu. Let's eat."

"Gyu?"  
"Hm."  
"Hangyul.. Is he here?"  
"Uh-hm."  
"May I meet him?"  
"If you want him to get punishment, then I'll do that."  
"Wh-what? Punishment?"

Mingyu gasps.

"No. I shouldn't have told you that."  
"What do you mean, Gyu?"  
"I told you. You don't have to know it."  
"But, I want to."  
"No."  
"Okay."

"Let's drink, Gyu. Let's see how tolerated you to the alcohols."  
"Did you just challenging me?" Mingyu frowns.

On their way to go to their dorm, Mingyu drives Wonwoo's car because-

"Ugh..! I feel so full.. Ugh.. My stomach.." Wonwoo hiccups.

"I told you that I can fight the alcohol, Hyung. And you didn't trust me."  
"Yeah, handsome. *hiccups* I trust you now."

"Oh my. I just drank three glass of them."

Mingyu chuckles as he still focusing on drives the car.

Wonwoo's fall silent and stares at Mingyu.

"Mingyu?"  
"Hm." Mingyu became serious again.  
"Did I hear it wrong?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Did you just laugh?"  
"I was just chuckle."  
"Yeah. That's counted."

Wonwoo smiles then ruffles Mingyu's hair.

"But, I swear, Gyu. Your foods were really good. Are you serious you didn't want to be a chef?"  
"I was a bachelor at cullinary art or catering things. I thought, that's fine."  
"Wha- HOW?! I can't think about your brain."  
"You don't have to. I am pretty sure that you don't have a brain, too."  
"KIM MINGYU!!"  
"Ah! Hyung! Don't! I am driving a car!"

They then chuckle..

'I hope, I can make you to forget them for awhile, Kim Mingyu.'

Mingyu helps Wonwoo to get in their shared room.

"I hate you being drunk." Mingyu prepares a teapot of hot water to make a milk for Wonwoo to drink.  
"I know.. I am sorry, Gyu." Wonwoo says as he drop his towel to the chair.

Wonwoo was amazed how good Mingyu's looked when he cooked things.

Wonwoo's approaching Mingyu and wraps his hands on Mingyu's waist from behind and lay his head to Mingyu's shoulder.

"Hmm~ I love your scent, Gyu."  
"Shut up. You are drunk."

Mingyu had done making a milk for Wonwoo.

He turns his body but Wonwoo still doesn't want to let go of him so Mingyu leans on the table while they are all standing.

"Drink this."  
"No. I don't want to."  
"You have to."  
"Gyu.. But-"  
"Or I'll kick you out from this room."  
"Haish."

Wonwoo takes the cup from Mingyu's hand and drinks it then takes it down to the sink.

"Can you let me go, Jeon?"  
"No, Kim."  
"Wha- What?"

Wonwoo wraps his hands on Mingyu's waist AGAIN and staring deep into Mingyu's eyes.

"You know, Gyu? Your mouth smells like those alcohols we drank. You just made me intoxicated for you. Not from our date, but I was intoxicated for you from the first time we met."  
"Why do you intoxicated for me?"  
"I don't know.."  
"And, when was we had a date?"  
"A few hours ago."  
"What?"  
"Yes. The moments in the restaurant, is our date..

..or... Is it?"

Wonwoo says as he closing the gap between their body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------------
> 
> Angsty fluffy itchy y'all HAHA
> 
> This chapter was kinda filler to their relationship, because my stupid brain cOuLDn't maKE THe wAy tO BuILd thEiR reLAtiONshiP ><
> 
> And.. from this moment, The Boy english version with the indonesian version one HAD many DIFFERENCES! Because when I wrote the English one, something new were added to the chapter xD
> 
> Uhm. Okay. I gotta go xD
> 
> See y'all later!🌚🌚🌚

**Author's Note:**

> This story may contains:  
\- WonwooxMingyu  
\- MalexMale  
\- Horror/Mystery  
\- fastest plot changes, like, as fast as the light
> 
> Wattpad: Ryu-Shin


End file.
